


More Cute Then Deadly (For Now)

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Olivia comes back from a job injured, and ends up acting like a five years old as a result.





	More Cute Then Deadly (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lemuel Takes Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130059) by [LeeMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMorrigan/pseuds/LeeMorrigan). 



Manfred saw Olivia park as he exited Home Cookin’ and watched as she got out, limping, shaking and pale in the setting sun and he ran straight to her.

She was just about to fall when strong arms looped around her back and under her legs, lifting her with ease and relatively smoothly and the killer didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the conman’s shoulders.

“You going to patch me up?” She asked, voice a little slurred and it made a shot of dread go through him.

“No, Fiji will, I’m only good for a quick stitch job.” He replied, the blond giggled, waving her left hand before crying out in pain, bringing it back to rest against the man holding her.

The woman relaxed into his hold as she was carried to Fiji’s home/shop and wasn’t surprised when the witch suddenly opened the door, looking horrified, gesturing them in and leading them to the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Fiji asked as she began to rush around.

“Lacerations to my right leg, fractured left wrist and abdominal bruising.” Olivia reeled off even as she started to fade out, another giggle falling off her lips, drunk off pain and blood loss as her body released a hundred and one chemicals to keep her functioning.

“We need you out of those clothes.” Fiji muttered, bringing supplies over and shooting Manfred looks, completely surprised when the Gypsy easily found one of the blond’s knives and started cutting her clothes. Olivia didn’t even blink as he first cut up the middle of her top before slicing through the arms so the whole thing came off, moving back to let Fiji work her magic. (bad pun fully intended)

He gently removed her shoes and cut away her trousers that probably cost more then he wanted to think about. Checking the cuts wrapped in a make shift bandage that was soaked through, but had dried a dark red, gently peeling it away to see what looked like a wound from wire being wrapped around her calf and he felt anger swell in his chest.

Manfred sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be much use and pressed a kiss to Olivia’s forehead, seeing a grin taking over her lips, another giggle escaping and Fiji looked disturbed by it all.

It wasn’t long before he returned with one of his shirts that would reach well down Olivia’s thigh, he wouldn’t be getting that shirt back either and the wounds were all but gone, even the fracture dealt with.

Fiji got thanks from both of them as Manfred carried the killer outside and to the pawn shop where a worried Lem hovered outside in the now dark night.

“Lem!” Olivia cheered and reached one arm towards the vampire and hugged him the moment she was close enough but refused to let go of Manfred. Bobo came out and looked horrified by the way Olivia was behaving, she was like a five year old on a sugar rush.

“Come on Olivia, let’s get you to bed.” And Lem moved to take her but she whined, snuggling closer to Manfred.

“Warm.”

It took everything the Gypsy had not to laugh as he bit his lip.

“Take blood loss, add pain and throw in some exhaustion and sometimes the human body produces as many happy chemicals as it can to keep you awake and going and they can make you pretty loopy, they’re wearing off now which is why she’s getting sleepy.” Manfred explained, having seen it before in a few of his cousins, and it was true, Olivia had rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. Dressed in the oversized shirt she looked unbelievably cute but no one dared take a photo.

Manfred made his way inside and deposited Olivia on the bed and stayed there the rest of the night, making sure she was okay and watching with growing relief as she gained more colour eventually falling asleep besides her.

Olivia woke first, just, groaning and wanting to smoother herself with the pillow, she felt like shit and remembered every bit of how she acted the night before.

“Calm down, no one is going to hold it against you.” Manfred mumbled, pulling himself up and stretching. “Now I’m going to go get a quick shower and change before picking up breakfast, what do you want?”

Olivia sighed, feeling her self soften and told him.

The Gypsy spent the rest of the day with her and besides a few digs at how cute she was the incident wasn’t mentioned, though she did find it funny to find out just how terrified people were of her being like that.


End file.
